Guide to Living with Cybertronians
by PasadenaMurdock
Summary: The name says it all!
1. Chapter 1

~how to survive with Cybertronians~

Yes, another rule list! But I had so much fun reading everyone else's I had to make my own. This was inspired by the many others I've read

* * *

><p>#1: when the alarm mysteriously goes off, don't 'accidentally' spill marbles in the corridors.<p>

(It was like watching giant robot dominoes)

(Prime and Megatron were not amused)

(I was put in solitary confinement for a month)

#2: Don't let the Chevy twins watch Jackass

(When they say 'do not try this at home' that includes robots!)

(All my Jackass DVD's have disappeared)

(I'm still looking for them)

#3: Don't try and hide from Ratchet's check up days

(Ratchet can make you show up)

(Let's just say he has his ways...)

(hurtful ways)

#4: Never call Star scream Megatron's bitch

(Even though he would make a good femme)

(I was made target for the day)

#5: Autobots aren't patient in traffic jams

(Ironhide wanted to blast all the cars in front of him)

(Sideswipe wanted to do a sideways wheelie in between the cars)

(I warned him if he did I would chuck all through his inside)

#6: Don't get any Cybertronian to do your homework

(I got in trouble from my teacher, I didn't know why)

(When I got back to the base I found out why...

(Curse Wheelie and Brains for writing the answers in Cybertronian!)

#7: Don't ask if a Cybertronian can transform into something cooler

(Two of the 'Bots sulked)

(Barricade glared at me)

(One of the new recruits came back with a new Alt mode)

#8: Even if it's to save your life, don't tell anyone who you really are

(You will get some funny looks)

(Someone even asked me if I needed help to the nearest mental hospital)

#9: No transformer is to transform in public

(Bumblebee, this includes you too)

(Although you did give that guy a scare when he tried to dent your bonnet)

#10: Don't tell the twins that mini cupcakes are really miniature cakes that were created to take over the world

(You should've seen their faces)

(An hour later I couldn't find any cupcakes)

(I couldn't find the twins either)

#11: MY CALCULATOR KNOWS ALL!

(Don't say anything otherwise)

(I bummed out Mudflap with maths equations)

(HE STOLE MY CALCULATOR!)

#12: Don't let any transformers (not including humans) have earth pets

(I swear Jolt has a secret problem with cats)

(We had to remove at least 65 of them out of his quarters)

(He locked himself in there for a month)

Rule 13: 'Shaun of the Dead' is not to be watched around Ratchet

(He doesn't understand Zombies)

(Try not to explain to him either)

(You'll get wrenches thrown at you)

#14: Don't make up nicknames for the Cybertronians, unless they provide you with some

(I called Sunstreaker Sunny, Sunshine, and Buttercup...)

(He chased me around the base for an hour)

(Sideswipe couldn't stop laughing)

#15: When the robots are recharging do not put magnets all over them

(When Dino woke up he glitched at his reflection)

(Ironhide had a massive twitch)

(Ratchet high-fived me for my work)

#16: When humans eat we do not like gross noises

(Just because you can't eat the food)

(Doesn't mean you can put us off it)

#17: no skateboarding around the base

(I swear I didn't see Starsceam in front of me)

(Scream now has a dent the shape of me on his back)

(He made me his target again)

(I nearly died!)

#18: Don't let Que have any earth animals in his lab

(I saved a bunny from being his next test subject)

(I nearly gave it back when it bit me)

#19: Cybertronians don't appreciate having stickers put all over them during charging

(Of course they blamed me for this)

(Skids had flames, sideswipe had bullet holes, and Prowl had pweety unicorns)

(I found out later that Prowl covered my room in stickers)

#20: Don't ask if Barricade and Prowl are brothers

(Prowl glared at me)

(Barricade ignored me)

(So is that a no?)

#21: If I'm reading... DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!

(You heard)

(I feel a bit sorry for the new recruit)

(He ran to Optimus and glitched)

(That was a funny day)

(Even if I was grounded)

#22: Don't ask Starscream if he's a femme

(His voice goes really high)

(He made me his target)

(Yet again)

#23: Don't try and drive any 'Bot in their Alt mode

(I surprisingly suck at driving)

(I nearly crashed into one of the base jets)

(Luckily 'Bee corrected himself)

#24: Don't tell civilians that you personally know giant alien robots

(Leo was nuts!)

(He swore that he did to an elderly lady"

(She whacked him over the head with her handbag)

#25: Telling bumblebee that every Cybertronian needs a theme song isn't recommended

(He went around the base with his radio going)

(He changed the song whenever he saw another robot)

(It was 'Bob the builder' for Ratchet)

(Dinosaur' for Sentinel)

(And 'Knock out' for Ironhide)

#26: I'm not allowed to look up at the sky and say 'I'm waiting for the flying monkeys' when I'm asked what it is I'm doing

(Bumblebee backed away slowly)

(Skids's optic twitched)

#27: Calling the mini bots 'midget' is not a good idea

(Because they're still taller than me)

(And they ganged up to stare me down)

(I felt so small)

#28: No using me as your hologram!

(I got a letter saying I owe the government...)

($1500 in parking tickets)

($2300 in speeding)

(And I'm wanted at a mental place for questioning because I was yelling at my car)

(Hey, he wouldn't open the door!)

#29: If you like life, don't call any of the Decepticons 'cowards'

(I had no idea Shockwave was listening in)

(He chased me around the base firing his cannon at me)

(I'm just glad to be alive!)

#30: Don't tell anyone 'I know something you don't know'

(They will bug you until you tell)

(They never cracked me)

(My sanity was questioned)

#31: Bubblegum is banned from the base

(Many things happen)

(To name a couple..)

(Someone stuck bubblegum in my hair)

(Not funny!)

(I stuck gum on Mudflap's wheel)

(Now that was funny)

#32: It's not a good idea to tell Wheelie and Brains that TV's were created to brainwash humans

(My bad)

(All the TV's disappeared)

(I couldn't find Wheelie or Brains for a while)

#33: You won't win a staring contest with any of the Cybertronians

(I tried to stare down Ratchet)

(I failed miserably)

#34: Don't joke to the mini bots that the TV remotes are Decepticon double agents in disguise

(I had never seen Skids retreat so fast)

(I wanted to change the channel to find the remote was gone)

(Jazz and I found it)

(In a million pieces)

#35: Card games are not allowed unless a human is present

(Jazz thought it would be funny to do a Texas shuffle)

(It was raining cards!)

(Me, Sam and Leo had to pick them all up)

#36: Again, don't interrupt me when I'm reading!

(I made a mistake of telling Brains that some human fiction books tell terrible stories about flying clocks that chase everyone)

(His face was priceless)

(He left me alone after that)

(I threw my old analogue clock out the window to add drama)

(I heard a really high pitched scream)

"Starscream nearly busted down my door)

(I cracked up when I saw the dent in his face plate)

(He, yet again, made me his target)

(He aimed closer that time!)

#37: Please, don't quote Dick Figures

"It was a bee or something!"

"Is that a giant Turtle!"

"I'm Batman"

"Your name sounds like Loser"

"OMG! A Raccoon! Natures ninja"

"Okay, that last one was weird"

"It was a cat!"

#38: Try not to get impounded

(Poor Ironhide)

(Optimus nearly short circuited when he got the phone call)

#39: Don't try and Badass Ironhide

(It will end in defeat)

('Hide will taunt you)

(It will be bad)

#40: Do note: there are cameras all around the base

(You can't get away with anything without being caught)

(Prowl will have evidence if you say you didn't do it)

#41: Hiding in 'Primes trailer is not allowed

(It was the best hiding spot EVAH!)

(No one found me for ages)

(It got a bit lonely)

(It was also very, very dark)

#42: Don't ask the minibots 'pardon? What?'

(They will get stuck in cute mode for hours)

(They run around the base saying 'awww cute')

(I made a mistake of saying that when I didn't understand what 'Prime said)

(I was running for my life!)

(I was being chased by cute infested mini robots)

#43: Don't joke around with Dino that there's hot cars showering

(He short circuited)

(I forgot to look out for Soundwave's cameras)

(Of course Optimus found out)

(He got Prowl on my case)

(I'm not allowed to be alone with Dino for a while)

#44: Paintball guns are now banned

(I kept firing at the Decepticons)

(Starscream looks better in pink)

(He threatened me that he'll make me his target again)

(I threatened him I'd turn him into Barney)

#45: Don't let Wheelie get a hold of the electric scissors

(Need I say more?)

#46: Starscream is the Flying Dorito of Doom!

(My friend came up with that one)

(Whenever she's around we stalk him and call him the 'Flying Dorito of Doom!')

#47: Don't steal candy from the sparklings

(There will be a lot of screaming)

"And pulling of hair"

"Oh, and don't get caught"

"You may be duct taped or welded to the ceiling"

#48: Never say to Jazz that Rap stands for, Retards Attempting Poetry.

"He didn't talk to me for a month"

#49: Head banging is forbidden

(Ratchet thought our brains might get bruised)

(Aren't they bruised enough already?)

#50: Don't run up to any 'Bot saying you have nanites in your arms

(Jazz froze)

(I asked him if he was ok repeatedly)

(He assured me he was)

(Then he glitched)

(Prime found out and locked me in my room for a couple days)

* * *

><p>There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to mention them!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Rule #76 was inspired by hummergrey's 'When nothing else fits'

Thank you to MValkyire for #75 and 74 ideas (:

Thank you all for your reviews, here's the next lot.

Hope you get a few laughs

* * *

><p>#51 I am #1 on the base wanted list<p>

(I'm innocent I tell you!)

(The slime idea was all Mudflap)

(He was the one who covered the rec room in it, not me!)

#52 having dry ice covering the floor isn't such a good idea

(Ravage didn't know what happened to him)

(When he stood up from his fall all the ice was stuck on him)

(I still hurt from laughing)

#53 nobody touches my Furbies

(I found one out of place)

(Primus help anyone who is guilty)

#54 when robots are offline, they also don't like being drawn on

(Payback Mudflap)

(He woke up with glasses and a moustache)

(He spent hours trying to get it off)

(I love permanent markers)

#55 I swear Sparklings have super hearing!

(I was creeping past their bunker when I was tackled)

(You could be a first class freaking ninja and they'd still hear you!)

#56 Monitor duty sucks

(I was put on it for my bad behaviour)

(I pressed a button I shouldn't have)

(I found out it was the sprinkler system)

#57 Water balloons are now on the banned list

(Sam declared war)

('Bee got in the way)

(He made strange noises when the balloon was thrown at him)

('Bee dumped a bucket load of water on me)

(I'm still shivering)

#58 Don't massage your temples and say "I feel a disturbance in the Force"

(your sanity will be questioned)

#59 Don't attempt to speak in Cybertronian if you don't know how to pronounce it

(Apparently what I said to Jetfire was "Your father was a wheel")

(He agreed with that O.o)

#60 when brushing your teeth don't growl at anyone

(the human sector will quarantine you)

#61 robots and dares don't mix

(Jazz ended up denting a wall)

('Bee nearly lost an arm)

(Skids and Mudflap aren't allowed at the zoo)

(And to think of it, neither am I)

#62 when in a meeting don't procrastinate

(I spent half an hour under the table fiddling with my shoelace)

(Sam kept staring intensely at the agents across from him)

(Epps played pea knuckle with me)

#63 we love Chihuahuas

(Yea Sam, you keep saying that)

(Ironhide will step on Mojo one day)

#64 Keep clear of power lines

(Rachet wasn't looking where he was going)

(His reaction was priceless)

#65 Tazors are not toys

(Leo still can't talk)

(Miles is still in the med ward)

(Sam has trouble saying S words)

(I still can't feel my foot)

#66 don't forget that the transformers tower you

(Simmons won't learn that)

(He was nearly stood on when he ordered 'Bee around)

#67 Mudflap can't be told the Cybertronians need theme songs either

(He did the same as what Bumblebee did)

(It was "Can't be tamed" for Ravage)

("imma B" for Bumblebee)

(And "whip my hair" for Alice)

#68 never get on Rachet's bad side

(You'll find out about his Mega Wrench of Doom)

(It's painful)

#69 Don't go to a human doctor

(Rachet won't speak to you for at least a week)

#70 Don't let Que watch any movies that involve things that can't be made

("Can't" isn't in Que's vocabulary)

(He tried to make voice changing lozenges)

(Instead it was exploding candy)

(Miles won't go near Que now)

#71 Never say the following to Ironhide or Lennox

~I found it like that!

~he did it (Sam)

~hey, that did it all by itself

~yea, that's what you think, but clearly you're mistaken, I mean, since when should you even know that? (Me trying to confuse Lennox)

#72 calling Rachet 'Hachet' should be avoided

(Unless you want a wrench mark or dent on your face)

#73 Don't sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time repeatedly

(Duct tape hurts)

#74 Shoelaces aren't meant for being used as ropes

(What gave Skids and Mudflap that idea we'll never know)

(As predicted their plan ended in failure)

(They were fine, until Rachet got a hold of them)

#75 Don't scare robots with fake rubber animals

(You should've seen how high Starscream jumped when he found lil crocodiles on his bed)

(I Hi-5 Sam)

(When Starcreep found out it was him, he chased Sam around the base yelling threats)

(I actually felt a bit sorry for 'Screamer when Bumblebee found out)

('Bee blasted him into last month!)

#76 do not encourage spontaneous human sing-a-longs

(Prowl made me put this one up)

(one wonders why)

#77 no matter how annoying a human is, you can't lubricate on them

('Bee it was funny the first time)

(five times after that...it's still funny)

#78 MY BOOKS ARE TO BE LEFT ALONE

(the above statement says it all)

#79 the list of things Not funny

~hiding my school uniform on a Monday morning

~repeating a quote so many times it gets stuck in everyone's head (Miles)

~being Spider man (Skids and Mudflap)

~pestering the younglings (Wheelie and Brains)

#80 the Lambo twins aren't allowed glad wrap

(Their last prank with it was pretty good)

(They wrapped Megatron's doorway)

(Megsy thought there was an invisible force field around his room)

#81 The Lolly Bandit will be caught!

(We discovered the lollies were disappearing)

(I even had a hidden stash and the thief nicked them)

(You will be brought to justice!)

(Or Ironhide's cannons, take your pick)

#82 consequences to those who pretend to be secret spies

(Not unless you're caught)

(Sam, Mudflap and I spied on some certain residence at the base)

(We found out Will has a love for the cookie jar)

(Saw that Jazz has a favourite teddy, Mr. Stuffington)

(But we didn't find who the lolly thief is...)

#83 no anonyms notes

(Especially if you don't know where to send them to)

(Miles gave me a letter he declares he found on his pillow)

(What was written down was too mushy to repeat)

(I didn't come out of my room for a week)

* * *

><p>Sorry that there weren't as many rules as the last list.<p>

Thanks for reading

Suggestions for more rules are welcome (:


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics for #84, 85, 89 and #90 suggestions.

Here's another chapter for you all.

* * *

><p><strong>#84<strong> do not call Sentinel Prime "Spock" just because he happens to sound like the Star trek character.  
>(He didn't get the reference until I explained it to him)<br>(He gets very annoyed at how many people are mocking him with it)

**#85** Never and I will repeat never prank Optimus Prime!  
>(How could anyone be so stupid as to do that?)<p>

**#86** telling Wheeljack about mythical creatures should be avoided

(He tipped the rec room upside down looking for Smurfs)

(I tried to explain to him that they weren't real)

(But he insisted on searching)

**#87** no texting or calling while in the driver's seat of a Cybertronian

('Hide pulled over and wouldn't move 'till I put my phone away)

(Bumblebee tends to swerve)

**#88** Don't mock Bulkheads artwork

(I told Miles not to)

(But nooo, he had to say that it looked like a metal beanstalk with welded on bobbles)

(Bulkhead can get real cranky)

(Miles was made _his_ target)

(Ha!)

**#89** Humans, no burping or farting contests!  
>(It disgusts all the robots)<p>

**#90** No trying to explain certain kid's movies  
>(Optimus was confused as to why the characters of Cars lacked a robot mode)<p>

(I told him they weren't Cybertronian)  
>(Red Alert is convinced that the appliances humans have are alive after watching The Brave Little Toaster)<p>

**#91** Pascal is not a Rat!

(How many times do I have to tell Ironhide this I don't know)

(Pascal is harmless; he only climbed through your wires because you threatened to step on him)

**#92** don't let the Wreckers watch 'Over the Hedge'

(They went paranoid)

(After they saw what the lil critters did, they went straight to the pantries)

(This is now a daily routine)

**#93** don't call Blurr 'Zippy'

(You'll get a lecture you won't be able to decipher)

(Then Prowl will be after you)

(Poor Sam, he was on Monitor duty for a week)

**#94** the Smurf song is annoying, so don't sing it

(I don't know why Bumblebee told me to put this up)

(I find the song quite catchy)

**#95** my hair is not magic!

(It all happened after the Cybertronians watched tangled)

(Chromia chased me with a hairbrush)

(Starscream tried to sing the song to make the hair glow)

(I ran for my life)

**#96** don't yell at kitchen appliances

(Sides thought they were double agents)

(I had a new hair colour for a week)

(Burnt brown)

**#97** kid's shows that shouldn't be watched

~fairly odd parents (sides asked if Sam had any fairy god parents) (He was disappointed when I said no)

~KND (again, no I am not a secret agent)

~Kick Buttowski: suburban daredevil

~Jimmy Neutron (Wheeljack got ideas) (my bad)

**#98** the song 'shnee shna shnappy' is not to be played repeatedly

(Will confiscated all music players until a later date)

(I threw a can at Skids)

(Ironhide threw Skids)

**#99** Monty Pythons 'The Holy Grail' song Knights of the Round Table wasn't made to be sung repeatedly

(Sam and I have fun singing it)

(The robots don't like it that much)

(Because it makes their processors ache)

**#100** no giving the Cybertronians Jeff Dunham puppet names

(Megatron = Walter)(He's so grumpy)

(Ironhide = Achmed)(We gave him that title because he keeps saying 'Silence, I Kill you!')

(Bumblebee = Peanut) (He has his moments)

(Jazz = Sweet Daddy D)

(Wheelie = Malvin the superhero guy)(Because he's so short)

(We haven't figured out whose José Jalapeño on a stick)

**#101** no eavesdropping at doors

(I heard Ironhide playing dolls with Annabelle)

(It was cute)

(I was surprised when I listened at Jazz's door)

(He said something about a Mr. Stuffington)

(That's going on the blackmail list)

**#102** I say G Force isn't for the twins to watch

(They kept watching Pascal)

(I told them he wasn't a secret agent)

(Mudflap and Skids still watch him though)

**#103** it's a good idea to have a map of the base

(I got lost)

**#104** Don't call the cops like a crazy maniac and say your car's been stolen

(Sam, it doesn't work the second time)  
>(It didn't even work the first time)<p>

**#105** Yelling doesn't solve anything

(Especially in the middle of a war)

(You can yell as loud as you like Lennox)

(But the man at the other end of the phone will still be a dumbaft)

**#106** when the base runs out of food do not panic!  
>(The Lambo twins get really dramatic)<br>(Sunny said he would die of starvation)  
>(Sideswipe yelled out 'Sacrifice a Virgin!')<p>

(Glen screamed and ran)  
>(I haven't seen Glen for the past hour)<p>

**#107** if you go wandering the base, be sure to take a ball of string

(Fortunately, it comes in handy when you need to retrace your steps)  
>(Unfortunately, my string ran out)<p>

**#108** stalking humans isn't a good idea

(They tend to freak out)  
>(And call the cops)<br>(And maybe need a change of pants)  
>(Stop laughing at me!)<p>

**#109** Don't call 'Bee's alt mode crap

(You will have a totally fragged off 'Bot)

(But it was wicked awesome when Bumblebee came back with an upgrade of his last Camaro)

(Hi-5 for Mikaela)

**#110** Don't ask Ironhide if he's the Tooth Fairy

(I learnt my lesson when the weapons specialist aimed his cannons at me)

(He's the one who knocks those pearly whites out)

(Not the one in the pink too too)

**#111** don't mention Hoover Dam

(Megatron leaves the room with a mega twitch)

('Bee still shudders when he hears it)

**#112** don't ask questions that the Cybertronians themselves don't know the answers to

(I asked 'Prime why Skids and Mudflap can't read)

(He didn't know)

(I asked Mudflap if he and his brother ever went to school)

(He asked me what school is)

**#113** Don't disobey rules when you're grounded

(I was texting Tyrant)

(Jazz used his magnetised hand armour to confiscate my phone)

(I asked him who Mr. Stuffington was)

(He got all huffy and put me in the brig)

(He still won't tell me about that bear)

**#114** Marco Polo is a game not to be played at the base

(Skids was in and he wandered onto the target range)

(I'm still in shock)  
>(He came out without even a paint chip)<p>

(Now we have call him Skids The Master Ninja)

**#115** Mojo hasn't got super rusting pee

(He's only a Chihuahua)

(Not Crypto)

**#116** Animals do not talk

(The Lambo twins were trying to coax Mojo and Pascal to talk)

(I face palmed)

(Rachet told them it was genetically impossible for common domestic animals that aren't related to the human species to adapt the skill of speech)

(Blah, blah, blah)

**#117** Alcohol is not to be mixed with energon

(I was in so much trouble when 'Prime and Will found out)

(But it was so worth it to see Bonecrusher wasted)  
>(He and Blackout were waltzing in the rec room)<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! 100 rules<p>

More rule ideas are welcome!

Please review (:


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Noella50881 for numbers 118 and 119 rule suggestions, they're great !

And thank you to supergirlprime for rule suggestion #120, so funny

Here's the next list, I hope you get some more laughs.

P.S. Pascal is a Hamster (:

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>#118<strong> don't try and sneak out of the base after midnight

(My lesson was learnt after I tripped all the perimeter alarms)

('Hide came at full speed with his cannons lit ready to be fired)

(You could say I looked like I was a possum seeing two moons)

(Ironhide was furious, 'Prime gave me the look and Prowl threw me in the brig)

(Sorry for the late night alarm boys)

(There was no way on earth I could talk my way outta this one)

**#119** don't try and sing songs

(I sang the never ending song that goes on forever off key)

(Everyone looked at me like they would throw me in a solitary sound proof room)

(If glares could kill I would screwed)

(Ironhide glared at me the whole time I sung)

(Rachet threatened to do a physical exam on me!)

**#120** never let any Cybertronian look at or go near an un-flushed or backed up toilet

(For the love of Primus did they make a fuss)

(Miles knows now that robots don't like it as much as humans do)

(Starscream's reaction was priceless though)

(He thought they were Killer Crocodiles from the dark depths)

(My ribs still hurt from laughing)

**#121** when asked if you have done all your chores don't lie if you haven't

(I found this out the hard way)

(Hatchet's Wrenches of Doom whack it outta you)

**#122** Reasons why you do not tell the Chevy twins that they're wooses

(1. They'll prove they're not, or at least try to)

(2. They may end up fighting each other)

(3. In the end they'll always end up in the med bay)

(And to finish it off)

(4. Rachet will blame me)

**#123** when in anyone's alt mode do not call out "I need a toilet!"

(Mudflap stopped in his tracks)

(And that's not a good idea when you're on the freeway)

(He speeded to the nearest Public rest room and threw me out at the door)

(I seriously needed to go after that maniac driving)

**#124** when in an airport don't yell out that there's a bomb

(This was a dare, honest)

(Sam made me do it)

(Cybertronians don't like the blame game)  
>(When all the civilians ran out of the airport ofcourse the 'Bots rushed in)<p>

(They found me and Sam cracking up on the floor)  
>(We were in the brig for a week)<p>

**#125** if you're going to die your hair be sure to inform a superior before you do so

(I dyed my hair blue with wash out die)  
>(Sunstreaker thought I'd been looking in the fridge for too long)<br>(Ravage wouldn't stop looking at my head)  
>(One of the new recruits was going to touch it)<br>(I told him it was contagious)  
>(You should've seen him run)<br>(Of course he told 'Prime)

(Prowl froze when he saw me)  
>(He actually snickered)<p>

**#126** if you sneak off after curfew, be aware of the alarms

(My bad)

(I didn't know there would be lasers at the back entrance)

(Prowl was yet again on my case)  
>(Doesn't that 'Bot ever sleep?)<p>

**#127** when taken to the brig do not escape

(It was easy with the matter breaking Chap Stick Wheeljack made me)

(Ironhide caught me sneaking out)  
>(I was sent back)<p>

(With Alice as my guard)

**#128** Also, Alice isn't good at polite conversation

(Let's just say at that moment she doesn't know the concept of being able to talk nicely to her prisoners)

(It was always "Shut yah yap fleshling")

(Or "Primus help you if you speak another word")

**#129** when the NEST command centre is unoccupied do not enter

(Miles and Glen got in there)

(It's classified as to what the computer mastermind and the dumaft did in there)

(All I can say is that they demanded that the president send 5 tonnes of icecream)

(And they added a rule to the mainframe saying that the female agents are required to wear tank tops and miniskirts)

(you didn't hear it from me)

(Primus were they all fragged off)

(For once they weren't mad at me)

**#130** helium balloons are only for celebrations

(Annabelle brought in a balloon tied to her wrist)

(Jolt was curious and touched it)

(Boy was he in trouble when it burst)

(But all was forgotten when his voice went high pitched)

(He sounded like one of those chipmunks)

(Someone found a helium can and we all had a go)

* * *

><p>Sorry that there was less this time, I had a bit of trouble thinking of some.<p>

Please Review, and of course suggestions are welcome (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 already?

Wow

Thanks to the folks who have reviewed and suggested rules, Including Noella50881 and MISCrasyaboutfanfics, I am truly grateful.

Some of the new rules were inspired by Noella50881's 'What not to Do Around The Autobots'

Here's ye next list

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>#131<strong> Do not interrupt Rachet's TV shows

(He's come to like Shortlandstreet)

(If you even think of complaining or snickering at the drama that goes on)

(You will meet your very own accustomed wrench of doom)

(Geesh that hurt)

**#132** Don't deliberately miss your alarm

(I slept in)

(Optimus doesn't like excuses as to why you missed out on a meeting)

(For one I was grateful)

**#133** Don't speak like ye from another century

(Leo and thyself received some odd expressions)

(Rachet quite rudely dragged thy and thy fellow companion to the physician bay)

(Many tests were forced upon us)

**#134** don't use the emergency exits to sneak out after curfew

(Another brilliant plan from yours truly)

(When I was caught I tried a runner)

(Prowl was not pleased with chasing after me)

(Optimus was furious)

(I was thrown into the brig for the rest of the night and most of the next day)

('Prime's not pleased that I hadn't learned my lesson the last time)

**#135** No one is allowed to make fun of any pretenders, whether they're Autobots or Decepticons!

(Let's just say that Alice was totally Fragged off when she heard a nasty insult about her)

(It's too horrible to type)

(Watch out for whoever said it, you have an outraged Alice on your aft)

(You know who you are)

**#136** Christmas related food items such as candy canes and gingerbread-any things are only permitted at said time of year

(Rachet will watch to be sure that you have them in moderation!)

**#137** online gaming and personal use is not permitted on NEST computers

(I was caught on facebook, fanfic, hotmail..ect)

(Glen was caught downloading movies)

(And I caught Sam on Club Penguin)

**#138** reading books 24/7 is not allowed

(But I do it anyways)

(Much to Red alerts disgust)

(He narked on me of course)

(I was dragged out by Ironhide by the scruff of me shirt to the training area for physical activity)

(Boy was he shocked when I retaliated)

(He hasn't come near me for a couple of days)

**#139** Don't throw books at the twins when they're fighting

(It was the closest thing to me)

(I didn't realise it was a book 'till it left my grip)

(I regretted throwing it)

(For one, it was _my_ book)

(Two, it was paperback!)

(The Chevy twins ripped it to shreds between them)

**#140** when out shopping for books don't tell 'Prime you are

(He'll get money deducted from your credit card)

(I don't know how he does it)

(But it's fraggin' annoying)

(I needed hard covers of every book I owned!)

**#141** when deciding whether to throw books at the Chevy twins make sure they're either hard cover or not yours

(Rule 139 explains this)

(No more needs to be said)

**#142** Pascal IS NOT A HACKY SACK!

(Mudflap, Jazz, Ironhide)

(He's traumatised enough as it is)

**#143** Don't interrupt Rebel when she is reading

(You heard)

(Must I repeat what happened the last time that happened to me?)

(Ironhide received a dent in his helm when he made me lose my page)

**#144** cameo colours aren't NEST regulations

(Whose idea was it to paint Sideways and Jolt?)

(Hi-5's to you)

(Yes you heard right, it wasn't me this time)

(Ha!)

**#145** no stalking Red alert, if you're caught expect to be in the Brig

(I told Miles not to)

"Yea, go ahead. He loves big surprises"

(In my own way of course)

**#146** Don't lie to any of the Cybertronians

(They have built in lie detectors!)

(If you think you have a good cover story, you don't)

(They'll see right through it)

(Dang it!)

**#147** Don't tell Red alert about the boogie monster

(He'll become even more paranoid)

(Mikaela told him the story of the monster)

('Alert's armour was clearly shaking even though he denied it)

(When no one was looking he snuck off to check under every bed)

(He thinks we didn't see)

(Oh we saw alright)

(On the security footage)

(Mwahahahaha)

**#148** Nylon is banned from the base

(Sam and I set a long strip of it across a corridor)

(Our target was Megatron)

(It ended the same way as the glad wrap)

(He thought there was an invisible force field)

(Of course he caught me and Sam laughing our heads off)

**#149** Don't get on Megsy's bad side

(You'll be put on his revenge list)

(Or get some choice Cybertronian cuss words flung at you)

(Maybe you'll get a threat or two)

(Or made to be his Target)

(He aims closer than Starscream does!)

(I NEARLY DIED!)

**#150** when using expanding foam be careful where you squirt it

(Miles brought one of his dad's cans over)

(Where ever it was squirted it became bigger and dried fast and if you touch it before it's dry it's real sticky)

(A brilliant idea came to mind)

(I won't say much but Ironhide woke up with a white monobrow the next morning)

**#151** Expanding foam is hard to get rid of

(When 'Hide found out who did it he made me get it off)

(I found out then that it's hard to remove)

(Ironhide now has a white line on his face 'till Rachet gets to him)

**#152** when playing Club penguin do not shout in joy when you become a ninja

(Sam got some pretty weird looks)

(Especially because he was meant to be looking for a signal)

(He was kicked out for the rest of the day)

**#153** no putting locks on doors

(I put a lock on the outside of Megsy's door)

(When he went in I locked it)

(It was pretty funny when he couldn't get out)

(He thought the invisible force field was there again)

(When I unlocked it he musta been going to ram it open)

(Because he ran strait past me and collided into the opposite wall)

(He thinks he can bust through force fields now)

**#154** Don't show the X-men movies to the robots

(Rachet ran tests on all the humans)

(They hurt more than we expected)

(The twins think I'm like Jean the class 6 mutant now)

(When they frag me off they run for the hills)

(They said my eye colour glows a bit when I'm angry and that it reminds them of Jean)

(Classified reasons as to why _that_ happens)

**#155** Flies are annoying!

(This is more of a fact than a rule)

(Prowl won't give me any fly spray in the monitor room)

(Grrr! They're like annoying, crawling flying raisins!)

**#156** Mime dancing like off the TV programme 'Fast and Loose' is not recommended

(Skids started it all)

(Rachet had a go)

(He nearly took out Ravage)

(When Ravage dodged Rachet he knocked over Wheelie Bot)

(Wheelie tried to steady himself but fell into the stereo)

(The stereo fell onto the ground and cut out the music)  
>(All the while I was rolling on the floor laughing my lungs out)<p>

**#157** betting who can make me angry the fastest is not a good move

(Sunstreaker distracted me from my reading)

(I found one of my hard covers and threw it at his helm)

(Sides clocked that at 30 minutes)

(Sideswipe blamed me for cussing in front of the hatchlings)

(Sunny clocked that at 20 seconds)

(It only took that long because it was a mission to find the coward)

* * *

><p>No,<span> Th<span>is won't be a daily posting. I was just on a roll today :D

I hope you enjoyed this list too.

Next list might be up in the next week or sooner...

Again, suggestions are welcome. And please review!

Over and out


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks supergirlprime for your suggestion (:**

**Thanks MIScrasyaboutfanfics for your suggestions too! They're great :D**

**Here's chapter 6 for ya'll**

**Some fitting in with the Christmas theme**

**Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tyrant only Pascal and Rebel

* * *

><p><strong>#158<strong> Cars 2 is the same as cars 1!

(I had to interrupt the argument of why they don't transform, again)

(Guys, they are not Cybertronian!)

**#159** no binge drinking the Energon

(This goes to all the Cybertronians)

(If any of you even think of it)

(Rachet will be on your case)

(If not him, then me with the video camera)

(Good luck with that)

**#160** no sledding off the roof when it snows!

(Poor Miles was dared to)

(He and the twins that won't be mentioned...)

*cough* Sideswipe *cough* Sunstreaker

(..Got a very long lecture from both Rachet and 'Prime)

(The twins were thrown in the brig)

(Miles is still in the medical bay)

**#161** Autobots and ice-skating don't mix

(The ice broke under their weight)

(Tyrant and I nearly drowned!)

(Optimus and Elita had to rescue us)

**#162** speaking of the Autobot leader and his spark mate...

Do not interrupt their alone time!

(Elita was pretty Slagged of at me)

(Optimus was more understanding about the situation)

(Of course I wouldn't walk in on purpose!)

(But he still gave me a lecture)

**#163** Cybertronians are not allowed to join the humans in snowball fights

(Wheeljack cheated by making 'Hide a cannon that fired snow)

(The weapons specialist gladly used said snowball cannon)

(It freakin' hurt!)

**#164** Don't replace shampoo with hair die

(Both sets of twins did that)

(Sentinel and Optimus laughed at Charlotte Mearing's red and purple stripped hair)

(Sentinel asked her what side she was really on)

**#165** Magic 8 balls are not allowed

(Why you ask? I'll give you a lil insight to what happened)

(Wheelie got carried away with it)

(He was asking it all these questions like...)

"Will I get upgraded weapons?"

(His reply was "Maybe")

"Will everyone fear me?"

(Reply hazy ask again later)

(He got huffy with it and threw it)

(The ball went straight into Ironhide's helm)

(You can guess what happened next)

(One of them had to be rushed to the med bay)

(And it wasn't Ironhide)

**#166** Keep off the grass!

(Uncle Ron loves his lawn)

(No one better step on it again)

(And stay on his path!)

**#167 **No one is to open Pascal's cage

(He will crawl into any robot's interior who has insulted or petrified him)

(Well, mostly only Mudflap and Ironhide)

(One wonders why...)

**#168 **some Cybertronians don't like rain

(They make such a fuss)

(Ironhide for one complains that he'll rust)

(I couldn't be bothered reminding him that he wouldn't)

(And Wheelie's afraid of deep puddles)

(He's been watching 'Destroyed in seconds' too much)

**#169** don't force me to eat broccoli!

(I'll make up any excuse not to eat them)

"They look like mini trees!"

"I don't care what you say; I'm not eating those little trees!"

(And don't get me started on the yams)

**#170** saying that cauliflowers are brains is not smart

(I refused to eat them)

(They're the same as broccoli)

(Rachet tried to force me to eat them)

(I said I wouldn't eat brains if it were the last thing on earth)

(He said I needed some brains)

**#171** I swear that broccoli are baby Trifids!  
>(I stared at the ones invading my plate)<p>

(I swear one of them moved towards me)

(Mikaela thinks I'm nuts now)

(A mentality test was forced upon me)

**#172** fake snow is to be used under supervision

(We were decorating the base tree when I accidentally squirted Miles)

(Somehow it ended in a snow fight between Miles, Mikaela and me)

(Lennox caught us in the act)

(But he didn't know our identity before we laughed)

**#173 **Christmas presents for Cybertronians are hard to get

(Barricade refused to tell me what he wanted)

(Spoil sport)

(Optimus didn't expect anything)

(Rachet, well I was just gunna get him a _softer_ wrench)

**#174 **candy canes are not to be eaten 'till Christmas day

(Rachet's orders)

(He allowed us to put some on the tree if we promised to not eat them)

(The candy canes that wouldn't fit, he took them away)

(I'm off to look for them later)

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please review and any suggestions are welcome**

**Over and out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Here's ye next list**

**Some of these rules were inspired by Tatyana Witicky's 'Guidelines for living with robots!'**

**Thanks supergirlprime and ImyourSparkmateX3 for your suggestions**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>#175 <strong>Again,Don't call Pascal a rat

(This is more for the Cybertronians)

(He gets very offended)

(Expect to be crawled through)

(And maybe chewed on)

**#176 **decorating the robots is a no-no

(Someone tied tinsel to Starscream when he was re charging on the couch)

(His reaction was a once in a life time experience)

(The perpetrator should learn how to tie)

(He or she tied Screamers legs together)

(He hadn't noticed until he tried to walk)

**#177** the movie Up is not for inventors to watch

(Wheeljack made talking dog collars)

(Mojo surprisingly doesn't have a squeaky voice)

(What? Only I thought that? Dang)

(He does talk a lot though)

(And Frankie didn't exactly say much...)

(Occasionally he said feed me)

(But that was it)

**#178** Futurearma quotes are funny!

(Another fact)

('Cade doesn't know it, but I hear him singing Benders 'She'll be coming 'round the mountain' parody when he thinks he's alone)

(Sam at the moment always does Dr. Zoidbergs whooping sound when he runs away from the Hatchet)

"Hooray! A happy ending for the rich people"

"We've gotta save them! But the only weapon we have is my fan dance" (Sideswipe) (Don't ask me why he said it) (I'm baffled myself)

**#179 **singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song repeatedly is fun!

(This coming from me)

(Prowl's glaring at me as I type this)

*whispers*(I don't think he likes me singing it during my punishment)

**#180 **do not make irritating noises while Rebel is reading

(This includes...)

*popping noises (Skids)

*sharpening blades or swords (Sides)

*tapping fingers (Will)

*deliberately making a chair squeak (Sam)

*continuously saying my name (Blackout)

*or any other distracting noises

(Fear my wrath!)

**#181** as much as the robots hate anyone interrupting their programmes, don't interrupt mine either!

(Doctor Who is a show that is never talked through now)

(If you make me miss out on my weekly sci-fi...)

(Expect me to become your worst nightmare)

**#182** don't question the

(Leo wanted to remind everyone)

(I don't see any point to the site)

**#183** Ball point pens weren't made to distract you in meetings

(I pulled mine apart)

(I tried to put it back together but there was a piece missing)

(I searched everywhere in the meeting room)

(Much to everyone's disgust)

(I had to find the clicky piece!)

**#184** fly spray mustn't be over used

(I finally found a can)

(Well, maybe three)

(I couldn't take those flying mouse droppings any longer)

(I went all out with the cans I found)

(The room was thick with spray, no one could see)

(Or breathe)

(The room had to be evacuated)

**#185** If you purposefully find a secret stash of anything keep it to yourself

(I found the candy canes!)

(Of course word got to the Hatchet)

(I knew the wrenches of doom will be looking for me)

(I'm hiding in 'Primes trailer until that happens)

(shhh)

**#186** when you see Ironhide and Chromia split from the rest of the group leave them alone

(Primus knows why Miles decided to follow)

(The last I heard Chromia was yelling threats)

(And Miles screaming like a school girl and running for his life)

**#187 **make sure the Christmas tree is put up somewhere where no one can trip over it

(Jet Judo distracted someone from watching where they were going then CRASH!)

(Said mech had just about all the humans slagged off at him)

(His swords and wax mysteriously disappeared)

**#188 **dont play the Bumblebee Tuna song around the base

('Bee gets really scared)

(And Skids made it worse when he tried to put him in a sandwich)

(Bumblebee had nightmares for weeks)

**#189 **Moths are as bad as flies!

(Yet another fact)

(When we were allowed back into the monitor room someone had left the window open too long)

(Frag it! we need a fly zappy thing!)

**#190 **Singing out of tune continuously isn't allowed

(Cybertronians have sensitive hearing)

(Leo was fired at from Megatron to shut him up)

(He runs purrty fast when he wants to)

**#191** Don't call the Ex Decepticons 'punks'

(I think Ironhide says it to just slag off Barricade)

(No one dares says it to Alice's face though)

(Or Megatron)

(I'd love to see what happens though)

**#192** Don't try and beat up a giant robot

(It'll hurt you then it'll hurt them)

**#193 **I've written this before, but don't use the government's internet for personal use.

(Leo was found updating his )

(I was on Skype chatting to Tyrant)

(Mikaela was on some sort of clothing website, using the Bases emergency credit card)

(She said it was a fashion emergency)

(And Sam, dare I say it?)

(He was caught on Moshi Monsters)

**#194 **Playing Chicken on the rifle range is so not recommended

(The Chevy twins were dumb enough to do that after I told them about the game.)

(Chicken normally involves a line of swings and you have to try and run through without getting hit)

(The worst that could happen is that you could get huge bruises)

(It's a different story with bullets)

(All I can say is that the twins won't be doing that again)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review your thoughts and any whacky or crazy suggestions you have are all welcome.<strong>

**Just want to let you all know that I have two new stories 'Double Trouble' and 'Rebel's Story' please read and tell me what you think of them.**

**Over and Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Some of these were inspired by What Not To Do around the Autobots by Noella50881**

**Thanks Noella50881 for suggestion #196**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel's note: <strong>**any stunts that were made within a rule are for the professionals only. Kids, do not try them at home.**

**#195** Whatever you do, don't play 'aggressive' with bumblebee

(He knows his strength and will warn you)

(Bruce didn't take the warning and tried to beat him up)

('Bee armed his cannon and showed him he meant business.)

**#196** Whenever you're in the med-bay for injuries, don't think you can leave without being discharged by Ratchet the Hatchet

(Once Sam was in there and discharged himself)

(He got halfway to the door before the Hatchet stopped him)

(Ratchet's expression, scolding and forcing Sam back into bed was priceless!)

**#197** saying the Martians are coming and skipping around the base isn't all that clever

(Especially when others join in)

(Red Alert made the Base go into immediate lock down)

(The culprits were thrown in the brig)

(And it wasn't me this time!)

**#198** pretending to hallucinate around the Cybertronians is forbidden

(It was soo funny!)

"Dude, you're green!"(Sam to Sunny)(Sunstreaker freaked)

"Wow. Wait, what?" (Will said that like a stoner)(Ratchet and Ironhide were not happy when he interrupted their conversation)

"Double Rainbow! What does it mean!" (Me, don't ask)

**#199 **interrupting meetings for fun is frowned upon

"The little blue men are invading! Don't be fooled by their cuteness!"(Sam)

"Has anybody seen Pascal?"(Me, that made some femmes jump onto their seats)

**#200 **infomercials are evil! Don't listen to them!

(Mikaela your hair is fine, you dont need 'Wen')

(We don't need an Ab Circle Pro! We have a training for that)

**#201 **no playing 'scary giant monster tag' when being chased by Starscream

(Everyone will freak when you run past and scream)

('Screamer was yelling threats at me)

(Man I love SpongeBob)

**#202 **dont throw your mobile phone

(I put it on airplane mode and threw it)

(Worst transformer, Ever!)

**#203 **never turn your back on a pissed Cybertronian

(Especially Dino)

(He tripped me up with his grappling hooks)

(My face still hurts)

**#204 **don't sing the song 'kidnap the sandy claws' from Nightmare before Christmas

(Annabelle thought we were singing about the real Santa Clause)

(She set Ironhide on us)

(Never again will we sing it around her)

**#205 **No touching the presents!

(Skids)

(You're not meant to know what's inside)

(I locked his in my safe 'till X-mas day)

**#206** Don't act like you're a super hero

(You'll get seriously hurt)

(Especially if the super hero you're being can fly)

**#207 **Dont spend all your days reading fan fics

(This rule mainly for me)  
>(Ratchet took all my books off of me and forced me to go outside)<p>

(I never got there)

(I went straight to the computer)

(Heehee)

**#208 **Dont watch 'The day of the Triffids' with Red Alert

(He made the base go into lock down)

(And he got all the plants that look like triffids banned from the base)

(He even got rid of the broccoli)

(Yuss!)

**#209** Don't think Broccoli will be banned from the base

(Ratchet got them all back)

(Lectured Red Alert about triffids)

(Why'd he have to ruin my fun?)

**#210 **Gremlins are not real

(Although I wish they were)

(I'd love a lil Gizmo for myself)

(My bad for telling Wheeljack that)

(We nearly had Gremlins 3 for real!)

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions at all are welcome<strong>

**Please reveiw**

**Over and Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Rule list number nine folks.**

**Thank You Noella50881 for rule #211 **

**Enjoy**

**~I dont own Transformers, just Rebel and Pascal**

* * *

><p><strong>#211<strong> dont challenge the Cybertronians to challenge games

(Prowl beat me in chess like a gazillion times!)

(In under 5 seconds!)

(I swear he cheats!)

(But he denies it)

**#212** Chess is a hard game to play

(Especially on the computer)

(I swear Prowl reprogrammed it somehow)

(But it was no match for my kickboxing skills)

(Ha!)

**#213 **Minesweeper is another hard game

(Unless you customise it)

(I made it have 175 mines with a 14 by 14 grid)

(Prowl got so frustrated)

**#214** Tamagotchis are for people only

(They aren't mini Cybertronians)

(You cannot teach them to fire a weapon, they have no arms!)

(And they dont transform, they evolve)

**#215** Guess Who should not be played around the robots

(Mikaela and I played it)

"Do you have glasses?"

"No"

"Do you have ugly grey curly hair?"

"Yes"

(Skids' face was priceless)

**#216** Ask a superior before you get a new pet

(I looked after a Chameleon called Crayola for a day)

(I didn't lose her, she went camouflage!)

(I couldn't find her for hours)

(I didn't get much help when I asked for it)

**#217** Dont ask silly questions

"Why didn't Noah swat those two Mosquitoes?" (Me, I used another whole can on the slaggers in the rec room)

"If a quiz is called a quizzical, what do they call a test?" (Sam, I have no idea why he was thinking that)

"Who was the first person to say 'I think I'll pull these dangly things on this cow and drink whatever comes out'?" (Whoever asked that got a big lecture from Ratchet)

**#218 **dont over kill with photos

(I was updating my profile image)

(A girls gotta look her best)

(When I updated who happened to be in the background?)

(Let's just say NEST wasn't pleased with me)

**#219** Dont Ghost anyone

(Stalking someone only centimetres behind them isn't fun for everyone)

(I got a whole hour behind Jetfire before he noticed)

(Sam and Miles did the double Decker behind Megsy, that only last a few seconds before they fell down)

(Red Alert is one you dont Ghost)

(Miles learnt another valuable lesson)

**#220 **Christmas money is a great gift

(Fact)

(Even the 'bots think it is)

(You can go get whatever Santa forgot to give you)

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I know, only 10, slack. But I'm working on my other three stories. I hope you get the time to read them.<strong>

**I'll get another list up in the near future.**

**I hope you liked **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Noella50881 for rule #221 awesome (:**

**Any other suggestions are welcome (:**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own Transformers, only Rebel and Pascal**

* * *

><p><strong>#221 <strong>don't sneak in animals, especially trained ones

(Red Alert glitched when he saw a Zebra running through a hall)

(Prowl glitched when he saw something move in the shadows)

(No one was pleased)

(The travelling zoo was cancelled)

**#222** Don't leave me home alone.

(When everyone came back from wherever they went they found the whole base blasted and wrecked and Two 'Cons hog tied with me sitting in front of them reading a book.)

**#223** Don't tell me to go and find a job

(Milking cows sounded easier on paper)

(All I'll say from that experience is that no one enjoyed a Slagged off Rebel)

**#224** dont yell out that there are aliens in the attic

(Firstly we dont have an attic)

(Secondly the base is filled with aliens anyway)  
>(And lastly the mature human beings shouldn't know in case they become alien controlled zombies!)<p>

**#225** I'm not a nutcase

(Well...Maybe at times)

(But don't call Prowl on me!)

**#226** Don't make fun of my height

(I don't take jokes easily)

"Hey Shorty." (Sam got an elbow in the gut)

"Who let Smurfette loose?" (Ironhide got a brick to the helm) (As if I'm blue)

"You off to see the wizard?"(Miles got kicked in the shins) (I then asked him when said Wizard was getting back to him with a brain)

"Guys don't slag off Rebel. You know she has a 'Short' temper" (Boy was Optimus right) (But I didn't like his joke...)

**#227** Dont prank call my cell

(I'm the master at prank calling)

(You dont prank the Pranker!)

(Plus I have Caller ID)

**#228** Don't pretend to be someone's conscience

(It was soo hilarious!)

(I clung onto many Cybertronians backs and scared them.)

"Starscreeem..." (Me)

"Huh? W-who's there?" (Screemer)

"This is your conscience Starscreem."

"What?"

"You've been a very naughty boy Starscreem."

"What? No I haven't,"

"Dropping banana peelings so people slip on them."

"What? No! The bin bag, it ripped."

"Binbags! For biodegradable banana peelings! You must be punished!"

"What! No!"

(I crack myself up)

**#229** Holidays are the best time for Pranks.

(Yet another fact)

(I hid about ten Whoopie cushions in the Cybertronian seats)

(When Jetfire sat down he received many disgusted faces)

(Robots shot at Starscreem to get out after he sat down)

(I couldn't breath)  
>(I was laughing too hard)<p>

(Until Ironhide sat)

(He caught me)

(Another week in the med bay for me)

**#230 **No getting distracted while doing your homework

(Prowl kindly let me use a computer for research)

(When he left I went straight onto fan fics and role-playing sites)

(When he returned there were some brightly coloured words come from his mouth I have never heard of before!)

(I was straight onto rules again...)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it's short. School's been demanding.<strong>

**But any suggestions, weird and wonderful rules that you would like to see or add are welcome (:**

**Oh, and please Reveiw! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's rule list 11 for you all**

**Thank you Noella50881 for your great ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>#231<strong> Don't imitate the pig from the Geico commercials!  
>(It grated on everyone's nerves.)<br>(Prowl's optics twitched, Red Alert glitched, and Ratchet scheduled an appointment with a CAT scan and a mentality test.)

**#232** Don't ask Prowl to arrest your enemies.  
>(He launched into a long lecture about abusing his power.)<br>(I told him he wouldn't be abusing his power since he was helping me.)

**#233** Don't tell Prowl that all your enemies are Deception sympathizers.  
>(He already knows they're not sympathizers.)<br>(Does he have a list of sympathizers in that processor of his?)

**#234** Don't tell Ratchet that you've got a stomach-ache, headache, or any type of ache.  
>(He drags you to the Med-Bay for treatment.)<br>(I didn't have to tell him I stubbed my big toe in my room, but he found out when he was passing by because of all the colourful Cybertronian expletives.)

**#235 **No getting the robots to jump up and down in muddy puddles.

(Boy did it make a mess)

(I was on car washing duty for a whole week)

**#236 **No singing the songs from 'Sweeney Todd' with emotion.

(I love that movie, the songs are really catchy)

(But the 'bots think I'm a cerial killer now)

(Many tests were done, again)

(Ratchet made me wear a straight jacket in his lab)

(And a gag)

**#237 **Don't call people by random names

(I was in a manic mood)

(I called Sam Roger)

(Will was Graeme)

('Bee was Scott)

(This one cracks me up, Screamer was Delilah)

**#238** Just nod and agree to what they say

(Then just go and do whatever the heck you were going to do before)

(I learnt this the easy way)

**#239** Whenever you get caught for something, just smile and wave.

(It only works when you have an innocent smile)

(I should've told Miles this sooner)

(He was put in the brig for a week)

**#240** Don't try and teach Wheeljack Alchemy

(It looked as though his circuits fried)

(He had a twitch for a month afterwards)

**#241** copying is not recommended

(Sam thought he'd copy prowl)

(Every time the 'Bot turned his head Sam acted casual)

(Sam got caught out in the end when he decided to wiggle his hiney at Prowl)

**#242** Pet insects are not allowed

(Sam smuggled in a stick insect and called it Josh)

(I had a snail called Max)

(We raced them down the halls)

(It all came to a terrible end when Sunny stood on Max)

(Terrible for Sunstreaker that is)

**#243** Class assignments are to be completed by the person it is assigned to

(Never get a robot to sew a dress)

(Just don't)

(And even if they happen to accomplish making it)

(Have a camera at the ready)

**#245** Watch where you step

(This is for everyone)

(We don't want another Annabelle episode)

(We had to buy her new toys out of the NEST wages)

**#246** If you require my help, don't need it when I'm reading

(I will not answer your calls)

(Or your texts)

(Or to you yelling at me)

(My books have my undivided attention)

**#247 **Singing when you know you're tone deaf is prohibited

(I thought a cat was dying)

(But it was only Miles in the shower)

(As horrible as it was I got the recorder out)

**#248** When outside of the base, don't talk to electrical devices

(I was annoyed at my new touch phone Wheeljack gave me)

(It wasn't my fault it kept calling me a doomcough)

(Trust Wheeljack to give me a Russian phone with attitude)

**#249** don't tamper with the hot water

(Hot water is a must)

(We found the culprits)

(All human personnel were permitted to come up with the consequence)

(It was fun teaching them a lesson)

(We painted the two 'Bots in a rainbow of paintball colours)

**#250** Don't throw any human

(Even if it's for their safety)

(We're more fragile then we seem to be)

* * *

><p><strong>Review your ideas for the next update<strong>

**My apologies again for the long wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all. This **may **be my last list for this rule list. Though it _may not_ be, I've been finding it difficult with school to come up with new and funny listings, I hope you understand. I do appreciate the support and suggestions you have all given me.

Here's a parting gift, **List 12!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transformers characters. Only Rebel and Pascal.

**Thank you to: **supergirlprime, JealousyGirl101 and Nightmare for your suggestions! You will be able to see them listed below.

* * *

><p><strong>#251<strong> Cybertronians don't fart. That's an organic trait.

(Sam planted a whoopee cushion in the rec room)

(I never found out who sat on it)

(But ever since that day, Sam hasn't lost that horrified expression)

**#252** No viral videos!

(Miles, oh how could you be so dumb?)

(He set up cameras in the rec room and recorded a whole day)

(He posted them all over Facebook and twitter)

(I still have the photo of his expression when NEST found out)

**#253** Don't let Wheeljack watch 'Ironman'

(I woke up strapped to his experiment bench)

(My screams were probably heard from all over the country)

(Optimus scolded 'Jack for experimenting)

(I was lectured about letting him watch the movie)

**#254** Fish fingers aren't really _Fish Fingers_

(Skids was utterly disappointed when he found out they didn't)

**#255** No creating mutated fish!

('Jack couldn't help himself)

(He created the world's first fish with fingers)

(And opposable thumbs)

(Boy was Skids happy)

**#257** Don't paint Pascal.

(I got one frag of a fright when I saw a snot coloured fluff ball come to me)

(I heard you snickering in the shadows.)

(I'll get you for that!)

**#258** Again, Don't interrupt me when I'm reading!

(How many times must I tell you?)

(Sides, 'Bee! I will throw broccoli at you!)

**#259** Never, I repeat NEVER lose any of my papers.

(They all have important things on them)

(Even if they have only one thing on them)

*gasp!*

(Where'd you put that A4 with that important number on it!?)

**#260** always check the rule number you're reading.

(It'll come to you…)

**#261** Don't ever tell me I'm 'Angus'

(Sam just got on my nerves)

(He told me not to 'Get all angus')

(Why would a become a bovine when I'm angry?)

**#262** Comebacks are hard to come by.

(It's good at the beginning, you know what to say)

(But when they fight back…)

(Hey Sam! If you're reading this..)

"Go find a cow, 'cause I'm sick of your Bull!"

*Satisfied smirk*

(It's only been two hours)

**#263** You must always heed my warnings.

(You missed #256)

**#264** Don't scroll back up.

(You scrolled back up, didn't you)

(You look like a noob doing that)

**#265** Don't smile about your own stupidity when you think you're alone.

(People will think you're weird when they spy you…)

**#266** I'm always right.

(For one, I was right about Sam super gluing Will's butt to the chair)

(Bad idea..)

(And second, I was right about you smiling to yourself)

(Heehee)

**#267** Peace and quiet. Humans need it!

(Especially when we're reading a good book)

(I can't answer ay distress calls)

(Mudflap, you deliberately got stuck to the ceiling)

(You can stay there 'till I've finished this chapter)

**#268 **Don't spy.

(It creeps me out)

(Especially when It's during school, after school and before school)

**#269 **When the Twins say to join their race, kindly walk away.

(It was fun at first)

(But a sudden burnout after you just ate lunch…)

**#270 **If you get caught in a Cybertronian when they do a burnout, try to hold down your lunch.

(It gets everywhere)

(And I mean _everywhere_)

(I was cleaning and re-cleaning all through Mudflap)

('Prime still doesn't believe it wasn't my fault)

***#256** Don't ever be fooled.

(You didn't miss this rule)

(You just hadn't read it yet)

(Lesson learned)

(Class dismissed)

* * *

><p>If you desperately want me to write more, let me know. There's a chance that I may be able to continue ;) In the meantime, please review your thoughts and plead for me to write more :D<p>

Over and Out


	13. Chapter 13

Because of popular _demand_, I have (Slowly) made a new list for you all.

Thank you to all of you who review your thoughts and keep me going, I really do enjoy writing these for you

Here you are, **List 13.** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I feel like a broken record…_ Transformers **are not** mine, only _Rebel and Pascal_ are mine. Mwahaha…

**Many thank you's to: **JealousyGirl101! (You will be able to find your rule in here…Somewhere…Amongst the awesome!) :D And to my friend Jess

* * *

><p><strong>#271<strong> Invisible writing is bad

(Nuf said)

**#272** Don't talk about health class around the base.

(You should've heard the things that were said)

(Poor Ironhide had a glitch for a week)

(Prowl threw 'he who shall not be named' into the brig)

(IT WAS SAM!)

**#273** Do not break the best friend code

(Thy shall not date thy best friends crush, stake thy best friend in the back with a hunk of wood…)

(And, I might add)

(Thy shall not dunk Rebel in the tank full of used oil!)

**#274 **Don't leave cheese around the base.

(Follow this if you know what's good for you)

(If not, you'll have a manic hamster after you and your cheese!)

**#275** Drink milk!

(It'll make you grow)

(Wheeliebot, Take my advice)

**#276** Don't make Wheeliebot angry

(You no like it when he's angry)

(He doesn't exactly go green…)

(But he does use a lot of colourful words)

**#277** Don't let Wheeljack watch Fullmetal Alchimest.

(It will not end well)

(He'll go on, and on, and on about making a Philosophers stone)

(And Homonculi)

(Worse? He'll make me his test monkey! For Auto-Mail!)

**#278** Never, I mean NEVER introduce fanfiction to the Cybertronians

(You _will _regret it)

(They will se Yaoi)

(You will forever be blamed…)

**#279** Don't run with scissors.

(_Beings_ can get severely hurt)

(Mikaela 's top got cut)

(Will nearly had a nose chopped off)

(Lucky for his reflexes that he still has it)

(But I can't say the same for Miles…)

(He finally got a haircut)

**#280** Don't throw fish in the Base.

(They really hurt)

(Skids and Muddy were having a fish fight)

(It kinda got out of hand)

(They started to miss their targets and started hitting me and Ironhide)

('Hide finished the fight by K. them with a swordfish)

**#281** Don't push Cybertronians into the pool.

(Wheeliebot nearly drowned)

(Ironhide was not amused)

(He complained that he'd rust)

(Followed by a plasma attack)

(I still have the burns)

**#282** When attacked by a Cybertronian, by all means – Do Not Bite!

(Starscream was bullying me!)

(I thought I'd get him back by gnawing him on the finger)

(I keep forgetting these guys aren't flesh-y)

**#283** Monster, Demon, V, Rockstar and any other energy drink is for humans only.

(Have you ever seen a squirrel high on coffe?)

(Imagine that, but a 20 foot robot)

(not pretty)

**#284** Don't invite your friends over to the Base.

(I snuck my friend Jess in)

(Nobody noticed)

(But then when she screamed in fangirl passion when she saw Bumblebee…)

(The Base was on total lockdown)

(for a week)

**#285** Don't pretend to be a Vampire.

(Biting people is bad)

(Biting Cybertronians is even worse)

**#286** Sweeney Todd must be watched in private.

(You don't want any Autobots to become a demon)

(Even if they say they'll only do it to the Decepticons)

(They will murder everyone's sound processors with their singing…)

**#287** Don't tell Wheeljack about Myrnin.

(He'll want to know everything about Alchemy)

(Brain powered computers)

(Portals)

(Mutant spiders)

(And, must I say, Those red crystals that enhance your brainpower)

**#288** If Wheeljack asks if you could aide him in an experiment. Kindly run away.

(There was the time I nearly got Auto-Mail for limbs)

(My brain cut out for his computer)

(Nearly fell into nowhere in space and time through one of his portals)

(My hair was green for two months after I tried some green apple tasting liquid)

(I was locked into the brig for three months because I couldn't stop talking after I tested 'Jack's purple M&M's)

(Half my hair was burnt after Wheeljack improved my cell phone)

**#289** Don't eat chocolate from the floor.

(When will Sam learn?)

("That, wasn't chocolate…")

(When Pascal waddled up to him he immediately ran for the bathroom)

(Has hasn't eaten any chocolate in a week)

(Oh well, more for me)

**#290** When speaking to a Cybertronian, don't switch your language every sentence.

(Carley spoke first in English, then Spanish, Russian, South African and finally Chinese)

(Poor Sideswipe's processor sparked)

('Hide had a twitch)

(Ratchet was quiet for a while trying to figure out what she had said)

* * *

><p>Please feel free to suggest some rules, They are always welcome :)<p>

Over and Out


	14. Chapter 14

The waiting is over! **List 14** is here for you!

The aim is to get to #300… Can we do it? YES WE CAN!

(I've had a lot of chocolate…Don't mind me)

I hope y'all are following these rules; we don't want any accidents now.

**Disclaimer:** Mesa no own-y Transformers no. Mesa only own-y Rebel and Pascal yes yes. (Say in Jar Jar Binks voice xD)

**Special tank you's go out to:** _Iceshadow911247_ (And I must say thank you for the links to understand your rule suggestions very helpful) and to _JealousyGirl101_(Your suggestions always make me giggle :D)

* * *

><p><strong>#291<strong> No Gangman style dancing!

(We don't need to all look like we're riding a horse)

(Say's Prowl)

(I had the whole Base dancing like this at one stage!)

**#292** Don't do the creep.

(If you want to make friends, I assure you this does not work)

(The new recruits were scared half to death when Skids and Sideswipe came up to the doing this)

(Imagine that)

**#293** Please, Stop that damn Trololol song playing over the intercom!

(Nobody knows who keeps playing it...)

(Ironhide is ready to blast anyone who looks suspicious)

(You've been warned)

(Miles, Sam, SAVE YOURSEELVES!)

**#294** Don't set people up for your wrong doings.

"It was the cat!"(Yeah, we're going to believe it was the cat.)(We don't even have a cat!)

*Points to oblivious being next to him*

"Rebel did it." (Hey!)

**#295** Brains doesn't mean it.

(Carley, he was playing hide-n-seek with Wheelie when you found him in your underwear draw)

(He didn't know the peanuts were for sharing)

(When he found that wallet in Will's pants he was planning on giving it back)

(Leo, He will fix the wires on your computer)

(Mearing, he didn't know he wasn't allowed on your desk)

**#296** Don't hack my rules!

(Brains you lil glitch!)

(Don't try and prove your innocence on my consequence)

(Prowl's looking for you now)

(You'd better run you lil midget)

**#297** 'Prime's trailer is off limits.

(Do you remember my hide-n-seek game?)

(Well I hid in there again)

(No one found me, again)

(But this time the trailer started moving)

(Apparently I had gone on a mission without knowing it)

(And I missed the entire thing!)

**#298** Don't allow ANY Autobots to watch crime programmes.

(They'll get suspicious of everyone)

(Someone stole Ironhide's cannon)

(He'd forgotten I had borrowed it)

(When he found out I had it…)

(He interrogated me!)

**#299** Don't make fun of Lasorbeak transforming into a pink robot.

(All Unicron will break loose)

(Do I need to say more?)

**#300** Don't try to hurt Sam.

('bee is still very protective)

(He _will _threaten to backhand you)

**#301** Don't hum the Imperial March when Megatron or Mearing enter the room.

(Megatron enjoys it)

(And scarily it suits him)

(Mearing will go off her trotters)

"Sorry, _Ma'am_."

**#302** Don't pull pranks on NASA

(They'll get the president involved)

(we don't need to go into lockdown just because of a prank)

(even if it was just playing golf on the Moon)

**#303** Don't leave rubbish lying around.

(Sam, chocolate wrappers go IN the bin)

(Miles, those magazines go in the bin too)

(Ironhide, I don't go in the bin!)

(Spaceship crashes don't fit in the bin, but still; don't leave them on the Moon!)

**#304** Don't fill Ironhide's cannons with bubble mixture.

(I had gotten on his nerves, again)

(He was going to shoot at me, again)

(But to both our surprises, only big bubbles came out)

(Hi-5 to whoever did that!)

**#305** Ironman is not a Cybertronian.

(So no fighting over whose side he'd be on)

(He'll never be on the Decepticons, sorry Barricade)

(Nor Autobots…)

(If any, he'd be on team Rebel!)

**#306** Don't tell Sentinal about customs.

(He will bring whatever he damn well pleases into our atmosphere)

(He has big guns)

(…)

**#307** Whatever you do, don't upset Dutch.

(There are some scary habits he hasn't let go of)

(Very scary habits)

(Miles nearly lost a limb)

**#308** Bruce from Sam's work is not allowed into the Base.

(We will manage to pick a fight with all the robots)

(And it will not end well)

('Bee's already warned him once)

(He won't be so nice the second time round)

**#309** Dutch does not suck.

(End of story)

**#310** Don't call Screamer a coward.

(To his face)

(If he ever catches you, make sure you let 'Hide know that Starscream is after you)

(Decepticon punk)

**#311** If you ever have a misunderstanding with cutlery nearby don't ever use them as weapons.

(You'll end up in a Mexican stand-off)

(And only Sideswipe can fix the situation)

(Which is never a good thing)

**#312 **Aunt Jude is always right.

(Just nod and agree)

(Even if her theories are rubbish)

(Play along and then just go and do whatever you planned on doing in the first place)

(That's how I roll)

* * *

><p>Whoa, Two lists in one day? I'm on a roll. <em>Thank you again for the suggested rules<em>, I hope you found them ok :D

Please review what you thought and any rule suggestions you come up with, **they're always welcome :)**

Over and Out


	15. Chapter 15

List 15 is here for you!

**Disclaimer:** (You must know this off by heart now) I don't own Transformers…Only Rebel and Pascal!

**Special thank you to..: **JealousyGirl101 (Very funny rules…very funny ) thanks to my friend _Strange ninja _also for a couple of rules.

Some of these rules were inspired by, Guideline To Living With The Avengers

* * *

><p><strong>#313<strong> Never allow the Cybertronians to see fanart.

(Megatron fainted when he saw someone had made a chibi of him)

(He actually fainted!)

(*Writes in black mail list*)

(Starscream laughed)  
>(Until he saw Yaoi)<p>

(He's scarred for life…)

**#314** Don't plat tag around the base.  
>(Screamer cheats)<br>(Miles cheats)  
>(I cheat...)<p>

**#315** Quoting 'Skulduggery Pleasant' at your own risk!  
>"Doors are for people with no imagination"<br>(Skids came through the wall)  
>(Literally)<br>"We're not retreating, we're advancing in reverse"  
>(Whatever you say Screamer)<br>"It's not that I want you to go, it's just that I don't want you to stay"  
>"I'm placing you under arrest for murder, conspiracy to commit murder and, I don't know, possibly littering"<br>(Barracade pulled me up on the sidewalk)  
>"I cannot cure stupidity"<br>(Oh thanks Wheeljack)  
>"But I'm really enjoying my retirement. I get to sleep in every day. I do crossword puzzles and eat cake"<br>(You're not retired Ironhide!)  
>(Get back to work)<br>**  
><strong>**#316** Bubble wrap is to be used at your own risk.  
>(The popping is fun)<br>(And we found out you can wrap things in it!)  
>(Let's just say Ratchet's wrenches were softer on impact that day)<p>

**#317** Pillow fights aren't allowed.  
>(Though we still do it)<br>(We lost many loyal pillows that day)  
>(And no one got a good sleep)<p>

**#318** No eating bags of chips in the rec room.  
>(Meaning thousands of bags)<br>(It's quite a mess to clean up afterwards)

(You can imagine what it looked like…)

**#319** these quotes of Skulduggery Pleasant are banned.

"I was in a life or death struggle earlier tonight. I was almost killed. But I got through it. Was I injured? Yes. Was it serious? My knee still stings. But I did it. You can too."

(My lecture to a new recruit)

"Doors are for people with no imagination."

(I regret saying this. The twins then started busting through the walls)

"You could be a figment of my subconscious."

**#320** injuries are not an excuse.

(Starscream was in a mood)

(Bippity boppity boo I tripped while running for my life)

('Prime didn't believe me when I couldn't come along on a mission)

("Skinning your knee is one of the most painful non-lethal injuries there is Optimus!")

**#321** If you ever wander into the depths of the base, never go alone.

(Miles thought he'd be tough and venture in by himself.)

(15 minutes later he came running back)

(Screaming like a little girl)

**#322** don't agree to starring contests.

(You will never win)

(Unless you cheat of course)

(But Prowl will through you in the brig if you cheat against him)

**#323** never get in the way of a rampaging robot.

(You WILL regret it)

(Sam tried to calm down Bumblebee)

('Bee wasn't watching where he was going)

(Sam'll feel that one in the morning)

**#324** People inside the TV can't hear you.

(So don't scream at them telling them the right answer)

(Or boo them when their audition sucks)

(Of course the girl won't listen to you not to go into the basement; it wouldn't be a horror if she could)

**#325** Ice-cream is for the consumption of humans.

(They don't make ice-creams big enough for alien robots)

**#326** Don't give the Cybertronians the idea of making a giant Ice-creams

(We couldn't go swimming for a week)

(They used it for the frozen delight)

(It had a refrigeration unit over the top of it)

(How they make them that big I will never know)

**#327** Giant Ice-creams WILL fail

(Ok smart arse)

(Now that you have the ice-cream)

(How do you suppose you get it out?)

**#328** Making giant chocolate chips is forbidden.

(The robots offlined NASA's aerials so they could be giant molds)

(It was a good idea in the beginning)

(But…)

(Let's just say it was a huge mess)

**#329** giant Ice-cream scoops ARE possible.

(When you have a Wheeljack of course)

(He invented one straight away)

(But then we came across a bigger problem…)

(Where do we get a giant ice-cream cone?)

**#330** Don't make me put up signs around the city.

(especially when they're advertising "WANTED a giant ice-cream cone")

* * *

><p>Please review your comments and rule suggestions :)<p>

Over and Out


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to the feedback and all the views this list has had.

Thanks again to **JealousyGirl101** for the rule suggestion. All credit goes to her for her creations (in this list it's #331)

Some Christmas themed rules are here too, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Transformers are not mine. But I do own Rebel and Pascal.

* * *

><p><strong>#331<strong> Playing Pokemon is more fun when BB and/or Optimus are watching, than Prowl and/or Ironhide.  
>(BB likes to repeat the pokemon sounds and it's cute X3)<br>(Optimus likes to ask which pokemon is what, which I don't mind.)  
>(Prowl will always say "I told you so" when I lose a battle or play in my place...and not save.)<br>(Ironhide will keep yelling "KILL IT!" in my ear.)

**#332** Don't let the Cybertronians watch anime

(I found transmutation circles all around the base)

(And a note book that had a familiar looking cover to it…)

(And who dressed Pascal up as the lil mini hitman?)

**#333** Snowmen are to be made of snow.

(Not the giant ice cream!)

(Though it was delicious)

**#334** Snowball fights are for human entertainment only

(it was fun for a while)  
>(Until Mudflap came along and dumped a whole heap of snow on me)<br>(I'm pretty sure they needed a St Bernard to rescue me)

**#335** Don't paint reindeer

(After singing "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" Starscream wanted one)  
>(He couldn't find one of course)<p>

(But the one he brought back he'd duncked it's nose in paint)

(It's not nice being sneezed on by an over grown deer)

**#336** Don't argue about the presents

(It was "Whose going to get the biggest")

(Screamer and Sides got into a fight)  
>(Now all Starscream wants for Christmas is his two front teeth)<p>

**#337** making up songs is fun… until you go over board.

"Jingle bells, joker smells! Penguin flew away! Mr freeze asthma weezed, and Batman saved the day!" (I made that one up)

"Jingle bells batman smells, Robin flew away! The bat mobile lost it's wheels, and Joker got away!" (Sam ruined my fun with this)

"Jingle bells, Megatron smells, Screamer flew away! Iron …" (Skids got cut off by 'Hide knocking him on the helm)

**#338** Santa is real!

(And don't say anything otherwise!)

(Well, until Annabelle goes home, until then he is real!)

**#339** Big Christmas trees go outside.  
>(It won't fit in the base)<p>

(Go decorate one in the forest)

**#340** Never dress in holiday costumes

(I made the mistake of dressing as one of Santa's elves)

(It was for Annabelle)

(Afterwards the Cybertronians kept giving me letters to take back to Santa)

(I'm not a real elf!)


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to the feedback and all the views this list has had.

The rest of the Christmas themed rules are here too, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Transformers are not mine. But I do own Rebel and Pascal.

* * *

><p><strong>#341<strong> No sneaking up on Santa

(Skids and Mudflap thought they could scare the old guy to get the presents that he would drop)

(They never saw Santa though)

(I told them it was because they were put on the naughty list)

**#342** The 12 days of Christmas song is banned

(Someone put it on loop)  
>(It went on for a week)<p>

(Through frustration Megatron busted all the speakers)

(That seemed to stop the music)

(But then it was stuck in my head…)

**#343** Don't be mean to the Christmas carollers

(They bring joy to people)

(They don't come to the door to have cookies thrown at them)

**#344** the nightmare before Christmas shouldn't be watched.

(It got Red Alert paranoid)  
>(He thought Christmas was going to be ruined)<p>

(A big 'Go away Jack' sign was mounted onto the roof)

**#345** No one touch the presents.

(There is a reason for this rule)

(Anybody mess with my wrapping and you're in the brig)  
>(For the rest of the year)<p>

(No ginger bread cookies for you!)

**#346** Painting the 'bots with snow paint is a no no

(Annabelle and I thought it would be cool)

(Bumblebee, Ironhide, Megatron and Sunstreaker were all white by morning)

"You look ice." We said

(I had never heard Sunstreaker scream so loudly)

**#347** Bah Humbug!

(Megatron is totally the scrooge)

**#348** watching A Disney's Christmas Carol before going to bed isn't pleasant.

(The Decepticons were all anxious that they'd be haunted in the night)

(Optimus assured them that it wasn't real)

(I assured them it was)

**#349** Don't sneak up to Megatron in the night dressed as the three ghosts.

(Sam was The Ghost of Christmas Past)

(Miles was The Ghost of Christmas Present)

(And I was The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come)

(Until that night I had never heard Megatron scream)

(We laughed so hard that night)

**#350** Party poppers aren't allowed on New Year's night

(Ironhide loaded his cannons with confetti)

(The twins got water balloons)

(All us unsuspecting humans had our party poppers counting down)

(You can imagine how that turned out)

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to you all! And have a great New Year! Thank you for reading and reviewing all of this year, I very much appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
